


Britta Perry & I.

by brittanyedison



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jeff, Britta/Jeffbritta centric, Comfort, Even Chang makes an appearance, Jeffbritta friendship goals, Lesbian Annie, Other, Uncle Jeff sucks at bedtime stories, Unplanned Pregnancy, mom britta!!, troy and abed are TOGEETTHHER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanyedison/pseuds/brittanyedison
Summary: When Britta called him and begged for him to come to her apartment, Jeff definitely didn’t expect to find out she was pregnant. Five years later, Jeff reunites the study group to celebrate her kid’s birthday.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry, Britta Perry & Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Britta Perry & I.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! Welcome to my longest fic.  
> I really hope you'll like this one, I tried to put everything in it, so I hope you'll enjoy it!!
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated xx

**_Present_ **

"Wait, I don’t get it. The justice league was created because Captain America wanted to  **_hug_ ** the Black Widow?”   
“Yeah? I think?”

“Captain America and the Black Widow aren’t even from the justice league! They’re the Avengers!!”   
“Oh, cry me a river.”

“You suck at bedtime stories.”

“It’s not my job to tell bedtime stories!! I’m the uncle!”

“Uncles should know how to tell bedtime stories too.”

Jeff let out a sigh. “You’re just like your mother.”

The kid smirked, arms crossed around her chest. The kid was only five years old but, boy, she knew what’s up.

He gave the kid a gentle kiss on the forehead, something he doesn’t normally do, surely doesn't show affection towards kids - but raising a child can affect a person. “Please be easy on your mom tonight. She had a hard time at work. Promise me you’ll go to sleep like the amazing kid you are?”

She hesitated, then nodded. Jeff smiled and walked out of the room.

“Is there a book for bedtime stories or something? The only story I know that could be anything close to that is how our study group was created, but I replaced you and me with some Avengers characters, and replaced me wanting to sleep with you with a hu-”

He then realized he was talking to himself. Britta was asleep.

**_5 years earlier_ **

Jeff walked into his apartment, threw the keys on the counter and put his jacket gently on one of the chairs. It was a long day, paintball day, and he was covered in paint. More important, he was  **tired.** He couldn’t wait to get into shower, wash all the paint off, and then get into his comfy, nice bed. 

But it seemed like the universe had other plans, because just as he was about to take his shirt off, the phone rang. He groaned and grabbed it.

**_Britta Perry_ **

**_15 missing calls_ **

Jeff squinted his forehead worryingly. Not only that she called him 15 times, but she also saw him two days ago. And besides, they lived a few blocks away from each other. Jeff always told her that when she’s feeling overwhelmed, nervous or lonely, his door is always open for her.

_ Except when he’s with ladies. Then he leaves a sock on the handle.  _

Whatever, it wasn’t important. He dialed Britta’s number and waited for her to pick up the phone. 

Then she finally picked up, but all he could hear was heavy breaths and murmurs, and he couldn’t figure out what was said. But Jeff felt like his heart skipped a beat.

Although he wouldn’t admit it, Jeff cared about Britta. A lot. She was his best friend, and they got along very well.

“Britta! Are you there??”

He heard a gasp, something falling and then Britta’s heavy breaths again, but now closer and louder. 

“J-Jeff…”

Her voice was shaky, and she sounded like she’s been crying for hours. Jeff immediately grabbed his jacket and keys, “Britta, where are you?”

“I-”

“Did someone hurt you?”

“I’m at the apartment. Please come.”

It took Jeff only a few seconds to go (or practically, run) down the stairs, run to his car and start it. He did live a few blocks away from Britta, but walking there would take him 8 minutes, and Britta sounded like she was collapsing. 

Jeff never saw Britta as the fragile type. Of course, she had her moments, but she usually got herself together and put on a badass expression or a smirk.

But after Abed and Annie left, it seemed like something broke inside of Britta. She was more fragile, she had a sad face very often. She told him their leaving was very overwhelming to her, because everyone were leaving. Although Jeff reminded her repeatedly that he’s there for her and he’s not going to leave, no matter what.

It didn’t convince her. Not entirely.

Jeff didn’t judge.

When he arrived at the apartment building, he stormed out of the car and ran up to Britta’s apartment, the one that was Troy and Abed’s at first. And then it was Troy, Abed and Annie’s. Then Abed and Annie’s. Then Abed, Annie and Britta’s.

Now it was just Britta’s.

The door was opened, and Jeff ran in. “Britta! It’s Jeff!”

“I’m in the bathroom!”

He ran towards the bathroom.

He opened the door.

He didn’t know what to expect, actually. He just knew something happened. Something big, otherwise Britta wouldn’t be calling him 15 times, crying and sobbing.

But out of all the scenarios that he ran in his mind, he definitely didn’t expect to find Britta sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning against the wall, hugging herself.

A box of pregnancy test near the trash can.

And a positive pregnancy test near her legs.

“Britta, oh my god.”

She looked up to him, and it seemed like there was suddenly a spark in her eyes. As if she’s been waiting for him for hours.

He walked towards her kinda fast, and in the meantime, she slowly forced herself to stand up. By the time he got to her, she was already standing.

She crushed into him and bursted into tears.

For the first time in all the 6 years Jeff has known Britta, he felt sorry for her.

Sure, he did feel sorry for her before. But only a little bit. It never bothered him.

But oh, he felt his whole body aching. His arms and legs were so hurt, to a point where he needed to sit down, badly.

But he wasn’t the point. Britta was, and she was crying in his arms non stop for 5 minutes straight.

He tried stroking her hair and whispered soothingly, “It’s going to be okay. Hey, hey… Shhh…”

She finally spoke, and her voice sounded dry and choked out. “I can’t breathe.”

“Sure you can. Take deep breaths with me.”

Jeff took a deep breath, and so did she. But right after the first deep breath she took, she burst into tears again. She let go of Jeff and sat on the edge of the bath.

Or at least she tried, because she immediately fell backwards.

“Britta!!” Jeff walked quickly towards the bath to help her sit up, “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Britta only shook her head and grabbed the towel that was on the other edge of the bath, the one that was leaning against the wall.

“Oh, it softened the hit. Got it.”

Britta nodded. Then she put her face in the towel and started crying.

“Hey, Britta… Why are you crying?”

She didn’t respond.

“Britta.”

“I can’t have a baby.”

“Why not? Financially? Because I can either give you some money, or we find the jerk that did this to you and then sue him. We should try the second option first, because if we do win the lawsuit, you can get a lot of money. And that’s a Winger’s guarantee.”

She took off the towel, and her makeup was smeared. “We can’t sue him.”

“Why not? Because last time I checked, I’m a lawyer. Some may say a good one, some may say the best, and some may say the worst… But they’re just jealous.”

Britta looked at him, her eyes were filled with tears, she looked so broken and scared.

And then he remembered she didn’t call him for him to come brag about his career. She called him because she needed someone.

He crouched down and put a hand on her leg. She didn’t move. “Why can’t we?”

“I don’t- I don’t know who he is.”

Jeff was confused. Britta could see the confusion on his face.

“You know that lately, with everyone leaving and It’s been quite overwhelming and… You know.”   
“Yeah, yeah.”

“I’ve had a couple of one night stands. And I’ve been so careful, I-I don’t even know how this..!!”

Jeff could hear her voice shaking and with his other hand, the one that wasn’t laying on her leg - he grabbed her hand and held it gently. “Hey.”   
Britta chuckled. It was the first time he heard her chuckle that night, or even smile. “Hi.” She said back, her voice was dry.

For a few moments, neither of them knew what to say. Jeff didn’t want to say the wrong thing.

“We can sue the condoms company.”

“I don’t know, I think I’ll pass. It’s too much effort.”

“Let me handle it. You’ve got nothing to lose.”

After thinking a lot, Britta nodded. Jeff stood up and then sat next to her on the edge of the bath.

“It’s not a money problem, right? You remember your parents can help you. I thought you were okay now. Did you fight again?”

“No, no… We’re good. It’s not about the money.”

“Then what is this abo-”

He took a moment to think.

“Britta… Do you think you would be a bad mother? Is that why you can’t have a baby?”

Britta didn’t reply.

“Hey, look at me. Look me in the eye, come on.”

Britta didn’t lift up her head. Jeff gently lifted it by touching her chin.

“It’s okay to be afraid. It’s okay to have fears and doubts, but whatever’s been going on in your head right now - It’s a lie.”

“Then I’m not pregnant? Because I’ve been screaming it in my mind for the past hour.”

“Oh, then, um… Then no, not everything that’s been going in your head right now is a lie, but most of it.”

“How do you know what’s going on in my head?”

“Because I know you. You think you’re the worst, that you’re a buzzkill.”

Now Britta was silent again.

“Britta, hey. Come on, don’t tell me you actually believe this. I know we- especially me, were quite hard on you. But you’re not the worst.”

Britta looked away.

“I know that in your heart, you already love this kid. And that should prove you that you’re going to be okay. And even if that’s not convincing enough, I’m telling you that I think this baby is very lucky to have you. I know you’d be willing to pull all nighters left and right to make sure this baby is okay, and you won’t go to sleep - even when they fall asleep. You’d take the car and drive them to school, even if you’re late for work. I know that whenever this kid would feel sad or mad, you’d go out of your way to make them happy again. I know all of that. Ask me why? Because I’ve known you for more than 6 freaking years. That’s a lot. And you’re like, my best friend and one of my favorite people in the entire world, and I care about you, a lot. And I’m so sorry I don’t show it very often, but I do care about you. And I will be here for you, with you. Every step of the way. Every. Step.”

Britta turned to look at him with eyes full of tears and a big smile that was all over her face. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

Later that night, Britta returned home with Jeff. He insisted that she’ll come with him so he would take care of her. He ordered pizza, and later, when the food arrived, they sat on the sofa, the blanket covered Britta who enjoyed her pizza, and Jeff, with his laptop on his legs. He suggested that he and Britta would sit down and google everything up. He thought this might calm her down a little bit. Britta never cared a lot about order, and cleaning and organizing, but this definitely calmed her down a little bit. From reading a lot about pregnancy and stuff Britta should and shouldn’t eat, to accidentally running into a video of a birth, one that left Britta traumatized and Jeff with a dropped jaw.

Though Britta was terrified, as she laughed hysterically into Jeff’s shoulder as they were watching bloopers of kittens - she realized she was very happy and lucky to have Jeff.

And so days became weeks, weeks became months, every month Britta was pouting more and more about how big she gets. In the fifth month, Jeff tried suggesting to her to tell her parents. She met them briefly, mainly due to the fact that they were traveling with friends a lot. But when they did meet for dinner, Britta remained close to the table, or when she was forced to get up, she grabbed a chair and put it behind the sofa, so no one could see. And when she needed to leave, she used Jeff to cover her and quickly walked out.

Britta’s parents were nice, if Jeff was being honest. They were fun and interesting and Jeff would have never thought they were the parents of Britta Perry, their daughter who was the total opposite.

But Britta refused. Every single time.

After about 5 times he tried, Jeff had another idea. He suggested that she would talk to Shirley.

If you’d ask him, he would say he has no idea where this came from. It just popped into his head, and he remembered that if there’s anyone who could give Britta support or tips about motherhood - that would be Shirley Bennet.

The first time he suggested it ended with Britta standing up and running quickly to the toilet.

Britta had nothing against Shirley. She admired her, loved her. But the idea of contacting anyone from the study group quite terrified her, she didn’t know why. She didn’t know if it was the shame, or the fact that she missed them all a lot.

Jeff started to feel frustrated. She didn’t want to talk to her parents, she didn’t want to talk to Shirley. She didn’t want to talk to anyone who could be useful and helpful for her. And though Jeff was there every step of the way, like he promised her - he didn’t know everything. And yes, he’s been reading a lot of articles. Books. Videos. Everything, as if it was his own child. But Jeff couldn’t help her with everything. There were some things he himself didn’t know.

He also noticed how calm she became. Sure, she was still scared, she still cried at night sometimes - but she was doing better. She gained confidence. She joined groups and started going to therapy - though, and to quote; “I’m a therapist, I don’t need to go to therapy!”

The sixth and fifth month were a failure in trying to convince Britta to talk to someone, other than Jeff and the groups she went to. 

It was on one night, where Britta was crying again. It was just like all the other nights she cried on, nothing was different other than the fact that while Britta was in her room, Jeff was sitting on the couch, looking at Shirley’s phone number in his phone. He wanted to call her so bad.  **So bad.**

He knew Britta would be mad. He knew going against her and her wills, especially in these difficult times - would put a target on his back.

But he didn't care. He cared about Britta, and Britta wasn’t thinking clearly.

She was driven by shame and fear. And while he understood where she’s coming from, he also knew he can’t help her all by himself. Yes, he was doing many, many efforts to make her feel safe and calm. He never put so much effort into something before. But he couldn’t help her, not all by himself. He needed someone from aside, someone to tell him what to do when even Google doesn’t know the answer.

**_Screw this._ **

He called Shirley and asked what are the chances she could come back to Greendale. When she responded with “low”, because she’s busy, Jeff added that It’s urgent and that Britta needs her help. After a lot of thought, she agreed. 

The next day he and Shirley met for a cup of coffee. They talked for hours, sharing experiences and stories and rambling and gossiping.

And then Jeff dropped the bomb.

“Oh, poor Britta…” Shirley said, with a hand on her chest. Jeff asked her to swear she wouldn’t tell anyone, and begged her not to contact Britta in the meantime. Shirley agreed, of course, and promised to stay in touch. 

Two months later, Jeff pointed out she should start looking for names. She declined, saying she’ll know when she’ll see the baby.

The exciting, big event was one month away, and Jeff didn’t know why - but he was quite terrified. Maybe due to the fact that he’ll have to raise a baby, or that Britta will crush his hand when she’ll have to hold it.

And a month later, it happened. It happened at the worst time, at the worst place. They were coming back from a tiny, short trip to the woods. And not only that, but Jeff’s car ran out of gas. That’s when Jeff made the bold move and called Shirley, and asked her to come quickly. Jeff ran this scenario thousands of times, this scenario where he’ll have to call Shirley someday, and that Britta will find out they’ve been talking this entire time. But Britta was leaning against the car, her whole body was aching and she allowed herself to scream, due to the fact that no one was there. The road was empty. 

After what felt like forever, Shirley arrived. And though Britta was very confused, she didn’t have the time to ask questions. 

When they got to the hospital, after many pleads, sobs and a few curses, both Jeff and Shirley were allowed to come in with her.

Jeff looked to the other side, his eyes were closed and he felt like his hand was about to come out of its place and fall down to the floor.

After what felt like a really, really, really long time, there she was.

**_Dani Perry._ **

-

**_Back to the present_ **

“Mommy!! Mommy!! Mommy!!”

Britta was half asleep, but she could still feel someone bouncing over and over, then sitting on her, and slapping her (gently), and then saying “Mommy, Mommy, Mommy” six more times.

“For god’s sake, come here!!”

“You’re not gonna catch me!! La la la la!!”

Then she felt someone jumping on her, which caused her to immediately wake up and pant. 

“Great, now you woke her up. And nearly broke her ribs.”

“No! I had to run away, so I ran over mommy. And the ribs are not even where I stepped, they’re…” The kid turned around and pointed at her back, “Right here.”

“That’s not-”

Britta rubbed her eyes and stretched. Before she could even realize what was going on, her kid was bouncing on the sofa again. “Morning mommy!!”

And though she was upset someone woke her up from a deep, nice sleep, she couldn’t resist the huge smile on her daughter’s face and how cute she was, bouncing over and over.

“Come here,” She opened her arms for a huge hug and her kid immediately jumped in.

“Happy birthday, my sweet Dani.” Britta said as she was rubbing her hand against her daughter’s back softly.

“You remembered!!” Dani smiled, sitting on Britta’s lap. Britta stroked her hair gently, “Of course I remembered. Did you really think I was going to forget?”

The child shook her head and Britta smiled an even bigger smile. “Jeff, why won’t you show Dani the cake?”

Jeff lifted his head from the phone. “...What cake?”

**_Oh boy._ **

“The cake!!” Britta said, panic in her voice. Her daughter didn’t seem bothered, she was still smiling.

“Uncle Jeff already said he has a big surprise for me.”

Jeff put his phone down. “And I do. But this one isn’t the big surprise. Though it is very delicious.”

“Show me!! Show me show me!!” Dani started to bounce on the sofa again and Britta groaned. She was tired, too tired to ask Dani to stop.

Jeff opened the fridge and took out a box. Dani jumped to the ground instantly and ran towards the kitchen, which gave Britta a few moments to get herself together. She was still in her clothes from yesterday, make up on. She fell asleep before she even had the chance to change clothes. After taking a few moments and drinking water, Britta stood up and walked to the kitchen, curious to see what Jeff put inside that box.

“Open it!!” Dani clapped and jumped up and down. Jeff grinned and opened the box, that revealed a big, white cake, decorated with the colors of rainbow and glitters and on top of it was written ‘HAPPY 5TH BIRTHDAY DANI!’.

The child squealed and then hugged Jeff tight, “You suck at bedtime stories, but you always bring amazing presents!!”

Jeff smiled and hugged her with one hand. Britta smiled at Jeff, who turned to grab a knife and then looked at Dani, “How about, you go and change your clothes into your most beautiful dress, and then come back to eat cake and put new makeup for mommy? Hm?”

“Yes!!” Dani said and ran immediately to her room. Britta smiled as she watched her go, and then looked at Jeff, who was currently slicing a big piece for the birthday girl.

“I can’t believe she’s 5 already.”

“Neither can I.” He looked at Britta, “Cake?”

“Thank you.” She said, and Jeff looked at her with confusion. There was nothing special about the way she said it, but Jeff felt like she wasn’t thanking him for the cake.

“It’s just a piece of cake.”

“No, not for the cake..” Britta smiled, “She’s one of the best things that ever happened to me, and if it wasn’t for you… None of this would’ve happened. You saved me in every possible way and I just… I can’t thank you enough.”

Now Jeff felt really bad. Really, really bad.

Britta didn’t do anything wrong, he actually thought her thanking him was very sweet.

But he might’ve done something wrong.

Britta had no idea that Annie and Abed were coming back.

She had no idea  **Troy** was coming back.

She had no idea Troy knows about Dani.

Jeff thought it could be a cool surprise for Dani, and a lovely surprise for Britta. Like, yeah, he knew Britta wasn’t ready to meet them yet, but come on. Who doesn’t want to see their best friends after five years?

Dani has repeatedly asked about the study group. Britta had many pictures all over the apartment, and Dani always asked about them. She never asked about her father, but she did ask about the study group.

Back then, inviting them seemed like a good idea. But Jeff started to think maybe it was the beginning of a disaster.

“Jeff?”

“Oh!!” Jeff didn’t realize he was deep in his thoughts, “Hm?”

“Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no! You’re okay.” Jeff put the knife down, “I told you many times you don’t have to thank me.”

“No, I do. Not everyone would’ve done what you did for me. Not like that. You basically help me raise Dani as if she’s yours.”

“No, she’s not mine…” Jeff put his hand on Britta’s, “But she’s yours. And that means I would do anything for her. And you.”

Britta leaned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she smiled at him and took her plate with the piece of cake.

“Wow, that’s really good!!” She said, mouth full of cake. Jeff laughed.

“Excuse me, I have to talk with Dani for a sec.”

He went towards Dani’s room and made sure to knock first. He heard “Come in!”

When he walked into the room, he saw Dani sitting on the floor, looking through the collection of her makeup. Half of it was stolen from Britta.

“Hey, birthday girl.” He closed the door after him, “Why aren’t you dressed?”   
“I wanted to pick makeup for mommy first.”

“Great, then I have a suggestion for you. How about… You’d wear the pink, beautiful dress I bought you?”   
“But you said it’s only for special occasions.” The five years old looked at him with confusion, and Jeff said “Well, your birthday is a very, very special occasion.”

“But mommy said I should wear the blue dress. She wore a blue dress when she was five.”

“Yes, but isn’t the pink dress so much prettier than the blue one?”

Dani looked at him and hesitated.

“You remember it has glitters, right?”

The child lit up immediately, “Glitters!!” She turned around to take the dress from her closet, as Jeff walked away towards the kitchen. He hoped that if Britta would see Dani in that dress, she wouldn't be so mad at him for inviting the study group.

“What hour is it?” He asked as he walked towards the living room.

“12:00PM, why?” Britta was sitting on the sofa and was eating from her cake. She still had her makeup and clothes on from the night before.

**_Shit. Shit._ **

“Jeff, is everything okay?” Britta put her plate down and looked at him worryingly. 

**_“Greendale!! It’s me!! Ugh, it feels so good to be back!!”_ **

Britta stood up and walked towards the window, curious to see whose voice is that, and why is it so familiar.

“Wait, Britta, It’s probably no one, come on-”

A black car parked in front of the building. And then someone came out of it.

Britta’s jaw dropped, and Jeff stood behind her, as he prayed internally she wouldn’t smack his head against the wall.

It was Troy Barnes.

Britta turned around to look at Jeff. “You have a minute to explain yourself.”

“A minute, really? You can’t throw me a bone?”

“59, 58…”

“Okay, okay!! I might.. I might have invited the study group.”

“You  **_what?!_ ** ”

“Look, I heard Troy came back last week from Shirley.”

“I thought you said you’d stop talking to Shirley after Dani’s birth!!”

“Well-- Look, it seemed like a nice idea back then!! Aren’t you excited to see them??”

“I am, but not like that! You should’ve told me earlier you should’ve-- Wait.”

Jeff whistled.

“Jeff.”

“...Maybe, and I repeat,  **_maybe_ ** I met Troy earlier this week.”

“ **_What?!_ ** ”   
“And maybe… Just maybe!! I told him about Dani.”

“ **_WHAT?!_ ** ”

“I didn’t tell the others! But, considering Troy and Abed are dating right now, maybe Troy to-”   
“Troy and Abed are dating?”   
“Ah-ah.”   
“Wow. Finally.” Britta was smiling, and then was back to an angry expression again.

“Look I-”   
**_Ding dong._ **

She pointed at Jeff as she walked towards the door. "We're not done yet."

"Ah-ah."

Britta took a deep breath and opened the door, only to reveal a huge box.

"Surprise!!!"

Troy's head popped out from behind the box and he was smiling a big smile. Once he saw Britta, his smile was replaced by a very shocked expression. Troy dropped the box and threw his arms around Britta.

"Oh my god, Troy." Was all she could say as she leaned in and hugged him back. They stood there for a few good moments, until there was a squeal.

"A really big box!!"

Britta let go of Troy and turned around to see Dani standing there, with a really big, excited smile. 

Then there was another squeal, but it wasn't Dani's. 

" **She is** **_adorable._ ** " Troy said in a soft voice. 

Not noticing Troy, Dani grabbed the box and dropped it in the middle of the living room. She started ripping the paper. 

"Hey, sweetheart… Are you sure you don't want to wait for the rest of the present?" Britta asked in a sweet voice as Troy closed the door behind him. 

"It's a really big box. I want to open it now."

"Well, you're not going to say hello to the first who brought you the gift first? What did I tell you about manners?"

Dani looked up at Troy, then she looked at him for a few seconds, then she waved at him and smiled. "Hello, mommy's friend."

" **_Mommy's friend_ ** . I'm mommy's friend." Troy squealed again and sounded like he was on the verge of tears. 

"Yeah, Troy, last time I checked, we are friends." Britta smirked, "Troy, meet Dani. Dani, this is Troy. He's one of the people in the pictures you keep asking about."

Dani's jaw dropped. "You're from the famous study group!!"

"I sure am! High five." Troy crouched and gave his hand, which Dani high fived excitingly. 

"Can I open the gift now, mommy?" She looked up at Britta with doe eyes, and Britta let out a sigh. 

"Go ahead."

A second after that, the kid started ripping the paper. Before she could reach out to them, Britta grabbed the scissors and opened the box herself. Inside it, there was a huge map, two papers and a small purple box.

"Okay, let me explain." Troy crouched and grabbed the map, "I don't know if you know, Dani, but I travelled around the entire world."

" **_The entire world?_ ** "

"The entire world."

"So cool!!"

Britta laughed and leaned against the wall, allowing herself to watch the occasion. 

"So, later, we can go around the map, and I will tell you about all these places. Deal?"

"Deal. What's that?" Dani grabbed the paper and then Troy took it carefully and gently from her hands. 

"That, my little friend, is another gift. But it depends on your mother."

Britta raised an eyebrow. 

"You see this?" He showed a picture of a kitten, "This is your kitten."

" **_What?!_ ** " Dani jumped and Britta was very confused, but she waited for Troy to explain himself. 

"If your mom agrees, this will be your kitten. And this…" He took the other little paper and handed it to Britta, "Is the cheque for the kitten. You know, apparently, kittens cost a lot!"

Britta looked at the cheque and then handed it back to Troy, "I can't have this."

The next moment, Dani was hugging her mother's leg and looked up at her with her small puppy eyes. " **_Mommy pleaseeeee_ ** "

"I don't… I-" She looked at Troy, who brought up the kitten's picture and put it next to his face and whispered "A kitten…"

"Where is Jeff when I need him…" Britta murmured and then let out a sigh, "Fine."

"I'm gonna have a kitten!! I'm gonna have a kitten!!"

"Hey, Dani, come over here. I wanna give you the last present so I could talk to your mommy."

Dani ran towards Troy, who took the purple box and handed it to her. "Open it."

Dani ripped the ribbon excitingly and then opened the box. Her jaw dropped and she took a tiara out of the box. "Mommy!"

"Troy!" Britta looked at Troy, 

"Donkey!" Troy said and hoped someone would understand the reference. 

No one did. 

"Man, if Abed was here he would've laughed."

"Where is Abed by the way?"

“Oh, we took separated drives. I couldn’t fit the box inside the car without hitting Abed, so he’s coming with Shirley.”   
“Cool.” Britta said and then lowered her voice to a whisper, “Please tell me it’s a fake tiara.”   
“Yeah, I’m sorry. I actually wanted to bring a real tiara I got from one of the places I was at, but I don’t know much about kids, so I didn’t know if she’s going to try and eat it or not.”

Britta chuckled, “Come.” She went to the kitchen and Troy followed her.

“You want coffee?”   
“Yeah. Dark, please.” He said and then smiled, “Because I’m a grown man now.”   
“...So, chocolate milk?”   
“With cream?”   
“Yeah.”   
“I guess I’ll have dark coffee next time. Thank you.”   
Britta smiled as she grabbed a cup, “So, Troy Barnes… How is the world?”

“It’s  **amazing.** So many beautiful places, and interesting people… One of the many people I met was actually the one that helped me realize I’m gay.”   
Britta smiled. “I heard you’re finally dating Abed.”   
“Yeah,” Troy said with a smile, as the thought of Abed always makes him smile. “Right when I came back I went to Abed. I confessed my love and guess what! He feels the same!”   
“Wow, what a surprise.” Britta said sarcastically, a smile still all over her face.

“Yeah. How about you? Anyone in your life?”

“No, not really.” She handed him his chocolate milk, “And frankly, I don’t think there will be. I have Dani, I have Jeff… I don’t need or want anything else.”

Troy took a sip from his coco, “Yeah, she seems like an incredible kid.”

“The best.”

**_knock knock._ **

“I don’t know why people choose to knock. The bell is way more fun.” Troy pointed out and took another sip from his drink as Britta walked towards the door and opened it.

“Hey, Britta.” Abed said and she immediately wrapped her arms around him. Abed smiled a little soft smile and hugged her back. After they broke off the hug, Abed walked inside, towards Troy.

“Hey Abed,” Troy smiled at him. Abed leaned forward and kissed him.

In the meantime, Britta was hugging Shirley.

“It’s so good to see you…” Shirley robbed her hand on Britta’s back. Then she cupped Britta’s face and smiled, “You haven’t changed a bit.”

“Is that good?” Britta chuckled nervously and Shirley nodded. She walked in the apartment and closed the door after her.

“Hey, Dani!” Britta called her daughter, “Come to say hey to the guests.”   
“I already said hi to Abed.” The child said and then looked at Shirley with a smile, “Hello.”   
Shirley put her hand on her chest. “I remember when she was just a tiny little baby.”

“I don’t remember you.” Dani said as she looked at Shirley in confusion. Shirley smiled, “I was there when you were born.”

“Shirley!”   
“What? I’m sure the kid would like to know about the day she was born!”   
“Do you remember my birth?” Dani said, excited, and the woman nodded. “Oh, yeah. Your mother was-”   
“O-kay!!” Britta cut off the conversation, “Let’s… Let’s stop right there.”

“Where do you want me to put the gift?” Shirley asked in a sweet voice, and Dani pointed at the corner. As Shirley went towards the corner to put the gift, Dani whispered to her mother, “You have really cool friends.”

“Yeah… Alright, I think everyone’s here, right?”   
“Annie’s not here.”   
Jeff walked into the living room and was holding his phone.

The mention of Annie made Britta’s heart skip a beat.

Annie was her very good friend, even best friend, she could say. She was the first girl Britta had a crush on.

And before she left, she never said goodbye. Well, she did, just not to her personally. But Britta knew that if she was the one leaving, she’d say goodbye to Annie and even leave her one of her stuff.

But Annie never did.

And Britta wasn’t mad! Sure, she was mad for a week, and then she was sad for another week, but she got herself together.

“You invited Annie?” Was all Britta could say as she took 6 plates and placed them on the living room table. Jeff nodded.

“I shouldn’t have? She said she would come and I believe her.”

“I never said I don’t believe her, but she’s kinda really late, so…” Britta took the cake from the counter and placed it carefully on the table. “I say we start without her.”   
“But mommy, you always say you have to wait until everyone comes.”

“We can play the game I bought,” Abed pointed at his box that was at the corner, “It’s an Inspector Spacetime game. I read really good reviews about it.”   
“Yey!!” Dani cheered and Abed stood up and walked towards his box. In the meantime, Britta approached Jeff.

“Can we talk?”

“We’re talking now.”   
“In the kitchen, Jeff. We need to talk in the kitchen.”

Jeff let out a sigh, put his phone on the counter and followed Britta into the kitchen.

“Jeff, what the fuck??” Britta said, half whisper half yell. 

“You’re not excited to see them, Britts?”   
“Don’t call me Britts, jackass, and yes, I am very excited to see them! But…”   
“Please don’t tell me you’re still mad at Annie. It’s impossible to hold a grudge for 6 years. Or basically that it’s impossible to be mad at  **_Annie Edison._ ** Like, she’s a walking care bear.”   
“I’m not mad at Annie, that’s bullshit.”   
Jeff raised an eyebrow. He didn’t believe her.

“I’m hurt, not mad.”   
“Cut the bullshit, Britta. I know deep down you’re not actually mad at me, or Annie, you’re just not willing to admit this is actually a really nice surprise and that I put a lot of effort into making this happen.”

Britta looked at him without saying anything. There was silence, followed by Abed doing an Inspector Spacetime voice, and her daughter laughing hysterically. 

Britta tried to hide her smile. “Fine, I’ll admit. This is actually very sweet. I never managed to bring myself into contacting them, and Dani seems to enjoy, a lot. So…”   
Jeff smiled at her, and she smiled back. They stood there for a few moments, until they heard a voice.

“Stupid door… Damnit! Okay, there we go…”   
Britta looked at the door, and then at Jeff, who shrugged. The next moment, Annie Edison flung into the apartment. 

She took a deep breath then closed the door after her. She stood there for a few moments until Troy stood up and hugged her.

Annie was wearing a pink, beautiful dress, and matching heels. Her hair was up into a beautiful bun, and she looked absolutely beautiful with that makeup.

While Annie greeted everyone, Britta tried to distract herself from staring at Annie.

“Hey, Abed.” Annie came and hugged Abed from behind, who took a break from the game for a moment to hug Annie with one arm back. 

“You can’t hug him like that, he has a boyfriend.”   
Annie jumped a little and broke off the hug instantly. She didn’t notice Dani was there. 

And then Britta realized.

No one told her about Dani.

“Don’t worry,” Annie said in a sweet voice. “I’m not interested in Abed. Who are you?”

Dani put her remote down and then stood up. “I’m Dani. Dani Perry.”

Annie’s jaw dropped. She immediately looked up at Britta, who she didn’t even notice until that moment.

“Britta!!” Annie ran to her friend and then hugged her tight. Though she was surprised, Britta hugged back. It felt weird, she imagined so many times what it would be like to finally hug Annie again, but she didn’t imagine it happening like that.

Then she hugged Jeff, who seemed very happy to see her again. “Good to see you, Edison.”   
“We talked on the phone last night.” She smiled at him.

“Can’t I miss my friend?” Jeff asked and Annie laughed. Britta quietly made her way towards the living room.

“She’s really pretty.” Dani whispered to her mom, who nodded. She took a sip from her coffee and tried to process everything that happened in the last hour. Annie was now talking to Jeff, laughing, and Britta was quite hurt. It took Annie only a few seconds and a bunch of sentences with Jeff to forget her or her daughter’s existence. It’s not like Britta cared that much. She didn’t, or at least that’s what she’s been telling herself.

“Hey, mommy’s friend!” Dani stood up, then climbed into one of the chairs near the kitchen’s counter and looked deeply into Annie’s eyes. “I’m the only one who’s allowed to wear pink today.”

Annie put a hand on her chest. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.”   
“It’s okay, but just because you’re mommy’s friend.”   
She smiled instantly. “‘Mommy’s friend’ huh? It feels nice to be called that. So, you’re Britta Perry’s daughter. Wow.”   
Dani nodded with a smile of pride on her face. Annie then turned to Jeff,

“She’s yours?”   
“ **_No!!_ ** ” Britta and Jeff said in sync. 

“For god’s sake, people, I have a boyfriend!”   
Everyone were now looking at him, and it took him a few moments to realize what he just said.

Even Britta was surprised. She didn’t know. 

“Yes, people, I have a boyfriend. I’m bisexual. Surprise.”   
“You never… Told me that.” Britta squinted her forehead.

“It didn’t seem like necessary information. We’ve been dating for a year.”   
She gasped, “A year, Jeff!! A year!!”

Annie laughed and then said. “Well, then if she’s not Jeff’s…”

Britta hugged her daughter from behind. “Jeff’s just helping me to raise her. It doesn’t matter who’s the father. Right baby?”   
Dani nodded with a smile and Annie smiled at her. “You look a lot like your mother.”   
“Thank you!” The kid said in a small, sweet voice. Then Annie looked at Jeff, whispered something and they walked towards the door.

“What, wait, you’re leaving?”

“No! Of course not. I just want to talk to Jeff outside.”

“Oh, okay.” Britta was kind of relieved, and Annie smiled at her as she walked outside with Jeff. She closed the door after her.

“So, Britta has a daughter. And you have a boyfriend.”   
“Why is everyone so surprised, I post on my instagram!!”   
“None of us follow your instagram, Jeff.” Annie said with a laugh. “Congrats. Are we ever going to meet him?”   
He shrugged. “We’ll see.”

They stood there for a few moments until Annie broke the silence, “She doesn’t know the father?”   
“Nope. She had a rough time after you and Abed left. She had some one night stands and all this bullshit, and, well…”   
“And you’ve been helping Britta?” Annie leaned against the wall, arms crossed against her chest. Jeff nodded.

“Since the beginning of this whole thing.”

“Wow.”   
“Yeah, but it’s actually kind of fun. I take her to kindergarten and stuff… look!” He pulled out his phone and showed her a picture, “I won the father of the kindergarten, and I’m not even her father!!”

Annie laughed. “Wow, what a dilf.”   
“Dilf?”   
“Dad I’d like to… you know.”   
“Oh-”   
“It’s a joke I’m not-”   
“No no I’m-”   
“I’m a lesbian so-”   
Wait.  **_What?_ **

“You’re a lesbian??” Jeff asked, and she nodded.

“Yeah.”   
“Wow.” He said, couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He didn’t know if he was smiling because he’s proud of Annie, or… “Anyone in your life?”   
“Not really. I had a girlfriend, but she kind of sucked. She was very… Capitalistic.”   
Jeff laughed out loud. “Really?”   
She smiled, a warm, sweet smile. “Yeah. But that’s it. I’m starting to think maybe I’ll never have anyone.”   
“Oh, come on, don’t worry about it. You’ll find someone someday. You’re Annie Edison, if someone won’t fall in love with you then I’ll lose faith in humanity.”

Annie smiled at him and he smiled back. The next moment, Britta opened the door.

“We’re cutting the cake, are you coming?”

“Yeah!” Annie smiled and walked in, and just as Britta was about to turn and walk in as well, Jeff grabbed her hand.

“Hey, there’s something you should know.”   
Britta looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

“Oh, I thought you were going to start yelling at me. Anyway, Annie is a lesbian!”   
Britta stared at him, she didn’t seem happy or surprised.

“You knew already?”   
“No. I mean, she did give off huge gay vibes, but it was none of my business. Good for her.”   
“Wait you’re not going to… Make a move?”

“‘Make a move’?” Britta laughed. “Why would I make a move?”

“Because you had a crush on Annie?”   
“ **_Had._ ** In the past, it’s over now.”

Jeff didn’t buy it. “Come on, Britta. Don’t lie, not to me.”   
“I’m not lying! I got over Annie!”   
“Ah-ah.”   
“Don’t ‘ah-ah” me, Winger. I tell you, It’s over.”   
“You were  **staring** at Annie when she walked in.”   
“Because I didn’t see her for five years! Come on Jeff.” 

“Mommy!!” Dani’s voice came from the apartment and Britta let out a sigh.

“Mother duties.”

“Yeah, let’s go in. But we’re not done yet.”

“Ah-ah.” 

"And as soon as I started to feel a little bit better, he suggested we'd take a selfie. Back then, at that moment, I wanted to smack his head… But now it's one of my favorite photos."

"Yeah, the amount of photos that wouldn't have existed without me."

"Bullshit, I can take pictures too."

They were all sitting together, looking through pictures albums. 

Well, not all of them. Annie sat in her own corner and stared into the void, a lot was on her mind. 

"Awww, I remember this picture." Britta pulled a picture, "It was the first time I managed to calm Dani down, all by myself."

Jeff laughed. "You got so excited, you were practically begging me to take a photo."

"Britta, can we talk?" Annie said suddenly, and everyone turned to look at her. 

"Ah, yeah, sure. Want to go outside?"

"No, um, is there a room we could talk at?"

Britta turned to look at her daughter. "If Dani is okay with it."

"Yeah, yeah." The kid was unbothered, she was more focused on opening Abed's gift. 

Britta stood up and started to walk towards the room, Annie quickly followed her. 

They walked into the room, which used to be Annie's room, but looked nothing like it now. All over the place were toys, makeup and shoes. Of course Britta noticed it, because she crouched down and started collecting the stuff. 

"I always ask her to put the things where they belong, but, you know.." Britta looked up to smile at Annie, "Five years olds."

"Yeah, I wouldn't know."

Britta put a hand on Annie's shoulder. "You're lucky. I mean, yes, I'm grateful to have Dani, but it's  **so much** work."

"Why didn't you like, move out? Was this room enough for Dani?"

"No, we had to make some adjustments… And as for why I don't move out.. I don't know, I love this place."

"Are you sure it's not about money?" Annie sat at the edge of the bed, and the question seemed to piss Britta off.

"Not everything is about money, Annie. I genuinely love this place."

"Are you mad at me?"

Britta was silent. 

"Jeff told me… That after Abed and I left, it was hard for you."

"Whatever. It was five years ago."

"I can tell you're still hurt, you barely even looked at me when I came in."

"I did, you just didn't notice."

They both were silent now. 

"It must've been so hard," Annie looked up to her, her eyes sparkled. "To raise a baby."

"Yeah, well, I had Jeff." Britta pushed all the toys into one drawer and then turned back. 

"Britta, you don't have to pretend. Not in front of me, it's okay to be vulnerable."

Britta stared at Annie for a few moments and then swallowed. "Fine, I'm mad. You didn't check up or call for five freaking years. Shirley came when Jeff asked her to, she was at the damn birth."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Jeff and I got stuck in the middle of somewhere, the car ran out of gas, and Dani was eager to come. Anyway, back to the point-"

"I would’ve come if you called me!"

"Annie, I read and hear stuff. I know you have a successful career at Washington. You wouldn't drop everything just to come and see your friend giving birth  **and that's okay.** "

"No, it's not! And I swear to you, I would drop everything. Everything, and then return here, to you. You're my friend, and I want to support you!"

Britta was silent for a few moments and then she spoke again, "Abed called on Skype once a month. Why didn't you?"

"I didn't know if you wanted to hear from me."

"Why?"

"Because only afterwards I realized that leaving without saying to you goodbye personally was stupid."

"Good thing you realized it."

"Britta, come on! Why are you so mad at me?"

"Because you hurt me, Annie." Britta said harshly, but she wasn't yelling. "And yes, I got over it, but now seeing you again after five years, at  **my** apartment… It's just too much."

"You want me to leave?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I don't want you to leave. Just go easy on me."

Annie was silent. And then she spoke,

"The reason why I didn't say goodbye was because I had a crush on you. I knew having to say goodbye to you would make me want to stay."

Britta looked at her, eyes wide. 

"But, you loved Jeff."

She shrugged, "I loved the idea of being in love."

Britta didn't know what to say, she just sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Annie. 

"Well, if it comforts you, I had a crush on you too."

Annie lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was kinda embarrassing."

Annie laughed and Britta smiled at her. 

"I can't be mad at you, for god's sake."

"And I can't bear the fact that you're mad at me. Listen, I'm back in town, for good."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yeah… Kinda got over Washington. I can still do stuff here."

"That's great."

"Yeah… It means we have time to catch up."

Britta smiled and then hugged Annie, who hugged her back. They remained like that for a few moments, until they heard a voice. 

" **Ha!! GAAAYYYY!!** "

The girls broke off the hug and screamed once they saw Chang near the window. 

"What the fuck!!!"

"I live in an apartment on the floor above, isn't this great!!"

Annie grabbed a toy and threw it on the window. "Get out of here!!"

"What, you won't let me in for a piece of cake?"

" **_Out!!!_ ** " They both yelled together and Chang let out a sigh and climbed up.

Once he was gone, they both bursted into laughter. 

"Wow," Britta said as she wiped a tear. "I missed this."

"Yeah…" Annie smiled sweetly. "Me too."

"Should we go back out there?"

"Sure."

"So, Troy, are you staying?"

Britta asked as they all sat together and ate cake. 

"Yeah, Abed and I will start looking for apartments." He said as he put his hand on his boyfriend's and looked lovingly into his eyes. 

"Well," Annie spoke, her voice sweet as always. "I heard there's an apartment available in this building… I think I'll get it, and find a job… I wanna settle down in Greendale. That's my place, and that's where all my friends are. And I wouldn't replace it. Never."

"You guys are really cool!!" Dani said and Britta hugged her while looking at her friends. 

"Yeah, I guess we are."

She smiled at Annie who smiled back. 

They were all together again. 


End file.
